ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Rhyneheart
Richard Rhyneheart is a main character in Richard 10: The Alpha-Omegatrix. Physical Appearance Richard has short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age (though his various future selves are portrayed as quite muscular), though he shows a lot of muscle definition due to being athletic. He wears a white, black jeans, a red jacket, and black shoes. Richard wears the Alpha-Omegatrix on his right wrist in a watch-like manner. When the cross over special with Generator Rex occurred, Richard's appearance changed according to the animation of that series, becoming sleeker and more mature. In Alpha-Omegaverse, Richard wears a new shirt that resembles Ben 10's classic shirt when he was ten. His shirt is black and has a red stripe in the middle and red stripes on the sides of his shirt. He wears black pants and red and white shoes. He wears the Dominatrix on his right wrist. Personality Richard is initially portrayed as a cocky, arrogant and immature boy who tends to make jokes even when fighting. He easily gets full of himself and enjoys attention. This attitude can sometimes make him look obnoxious or dumb, often resulting in criticisms from Destiny and Matt. It also causes him several conflicts with Azmuth. These traits, however, stem from Richard's attempts to hide his own fear about the situation (though he denied it and said he was actually oblivious). He's capable of great leadership skills and tends to get serious when the situation requires it. Powers Richard is the wielder of the Alpha-Omegatrix (later the Dominatrix), which gave him the power to modify his own genetic code in order to turn into various alien creatures, literally making him an alien shape-shifter. When transforming into an alien, Richard gets all the creature's features, including its appearance, voice, all of its unique and special abilities and powers, strengths and weaknesses. Though he mostly retains his personality, there are some cases where the transformation causes change in it, such as Rath becoming far more aggressive, Spidermonkey acting more childish, or Big Chill being affected by his reproduction instincts. Two of the aliens, Ghostfreak and Big Chill, even managed to actually take over Richard's personality twice. In addition to transforming into aliens, the Alpha-Omegatrix, the Dominatrix, and the Legendatrix include what is referred as an "evolutionary function," that allows Richard to evolve his aliens forms in order to get upgraded, much, much stronger and much more powerful version of themselves, referred as Ultimate Forms, Alpha Forms, Omega Forms, Dominant Forms, and Legendary Forms. It's explained that the function works by placing the selected alien form in a simulated planet wide war in a worst case scenario for a millennia or so then simply modifying the old DNA to match the new. As of Transforming Endeavor, Richard has all the abilities that the Escafil device gives. The Escafil device allows Richard to obtain the DNA of any human, animal or alien he touches. His morphing power is very similar to his transforming power. He gains the appearance and abilities of every morph. Each morph's brain must be taken control of when first transformed into, like the socially inactivness of the raccooon and the nervousness of the chicken. He sees this as a back up in case the Simplicitrix times out and doesn't recharge in time. His main morph for battle is a black panther. His main morph for flying is a mallard duck. His main morph for night time is a raccoon. His main spying morph is a chameleon. At first, Richard, like the other Animorphs, even Ax, had trouble morphing clothes. Like the others, he has to use skin-tight clothing to morph. After returning to his own dimension, he has no trouble morphing clothing. Even after returning to his own dimension, he still suffers from one downside all Animorphs have: the two-hour limit. If Richard stays in a morph for over two hours, he is, like Tobias, a nothlit, which is what Andalites call someone who stays over the two hour limit. Nothlits are trapped in the form they stayed in for over two hours, not including Tobias, who can morph. Theme(s) *Peter vs. Lloyd Instrumental Trivia *He gains most of the aliens that Ben has, with exceptions, those aliens are replaced. **Brainstorm replaces Grey Matter. **Un-Named replaces Alien X for the remainder of the show after In Alien X We Trust?, not including when Darama used him in All Out War Part 2. ***These exceptions are not in Alpha-Omegaverse. *Swampfire, Ultimate Swampfire, Diamondhead, Bloxx, Gravattack, Feedback, Crashhopper, Kickin Hawk, and Ball Weevil are locked aliens, but are then unlocked by Richard 10,000 in Richard 10,000. **Walkatrout, Pesky Dust, Molestache, The Worst, and Astrodactyl are the only aliens Richard has from Ben 10: Omniverse that Ben 10,000 didn't unlock. *In four of the crossovers, Meet Ben 10, Generator Rex & Richard 10: Heroes of Today, Richard 10/Mig 10: Heroes United, and Richard 10 & Sif 100: Brothers United, Richard does not shout out the name of his aliens. **Although he doesn't shout out the names, in Richard 10/Mig 10: Heroes United, he yelled out "Bloxx" the second time he used him. *When given a new alien, as seen in Richard 10,000, he doesn't care about who the alien is, just what the alien can do. Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:User:Alanomaly Category:Protagonists Category:Male Protagonists Category:Teenagers